When You Call Me
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: A Prince Caspian Movie Fanfiction. Based off the new movie, The Pevensie Children remain in Narnia, and Peter reveals feelings for Prince Caspian. Slash. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction to The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, the movie.**

**Warning: Slash, PeterXCaspian.**

**Read and Review.**

Peter Pevensie was jealous, and that was hard for him to admit.

After a training session, Prince Caspian got knocked down and hurt. It was a minor injury, but even so, Susan took him inside to take a look. Susan began to bandage Caspian's wound, while he sat shirtless on one of the boulders in the tomb. She cleaned up the blood and wrapped cloth around his torso. Caspian said something, and Susan started giggling.

Peter was out of ear shot, sitting behind a boulder, but he was sure the pair were flirting. And that bothered him. He didn't know _why_ it bothered him, and he really didn't care, all he knew was _h__e_ wanted to be laughing with Caspian, not hiding.

Susan started to laugh again, and it was too much for him, so he stood up and left. He didn't want to hear them anymore.

Prince Caspian walked quietly through the sleeping warriors until he reached the four Pevensie children. Peter was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, just as Caspian hoped. Peter looked up at Caspian, as he gestured for Peter to follow. Peter stood and walked silently behind him until they were a few tunnels away from the people sleeping. Caspian was holding a torch and led Peter until they found an empty cave. Caspian sat and gestured for Peter to sit.

"What is this about?" Peter asked, curiously, leaning back against the wall.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"...About?" Peter said, anxious and impatient.

"Susan."

Peter winced, and tried to hide it. He spoke and it was impossible to hide his sorrow. "Oh."

Caspian laughed briefly, "I mean, I'd like to discuss what is really going on, and what you think is."

Peter looked at him thoughtfully, "What _is_ going on?"

Caspian moved closer. "Nothing."

"You two seemed to be having a pleasant afternoon together."

"We were talking about you. That boulder wasn't a very good hiding place," Caspian's breath was hot on Peter's face. He liked the warmth. He leaned closer absently. Caspian whispered, "You like me, don't you?"

Peter bit his lip. "I-I..."

Caspian's lips met Peter's.

**Review and tell me if it's alright, and I'll write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great feedback, so as per request...**

Peter woke up, warm, happy and comfortable. He was lying against Caspian, covered with a blanket, and despite the ground being hard, he was enjoying snuggling against Caspian. After the kiss that he'd kissed all night in his dreams, Caspian revealed a blanket and the two snuggled down and stared above at a crack in the ceiling, which framed the stars gracefully.

Caspian stirred, tightening his arm around Peter. Peter kissed Caspian's shoulder lightly.

"We should probably return, soon, or people will come looking for us," Caspian whispered, kissing Peter's head.

"You don't want them to know?" Peter said, trying to hide the fact that he was hurt.

"I just think right now we need to focus on war, and Narnians tend to try and celebrate everything they can, so if they find out, they'll get distracted," Caspian said, "But I do want them to know, when this is all over."

Peter nodded, "I understand, and yes, they do love to celebrate." Caspian leaned in and kissed him for a long while, and then pulled back.

"However, telling Susan would be fine, I think she can keep a secret," Caspian said, stroking Peter's hair, and then sitting up.

Peter sat up too, "So, when will we see each other?"

"Nightfall."

Peter agreed and whispered, "One more kiss." Caspian leaned in, slowly, and captured Peter's lips softly, but with passionate feeling. And then they headed back to the group, holding hands until they'd have to part and just be friends again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews kind folks...**

Hiding their feelings was easy enough. Susan got what was going on in a matter of minutes, and then Caspian confirmed it quietly. But Edmund, Lucy and the Narnians were all oblivious. During the day, the warriors focused to gaining weapons and the best fighting techniques, and at night, Peter and Caspian would sneak off to a place in the wood and kiss and speak and have a grand time and sometimes Susan would come to and laugh with them.

A few weeks after they'd started to be with each other, Caspian and Peter road to a small stream a few miles from the tomb. Caspian helped Peter down from the horse and they walked towards the calm water. Caspian sat on the bank and Peter laid between his legs, his head rested under Caspian's chin.

"The stars are lovely," Caspian whispered, "And so are you." Peter kissed his arm, which was wrapped around his torso. Caspian stroked Peter's hair gently.

"Want to go for a swim?" Peter asked, a curious smile playing up the side of his face. Caspian chuckled and help Peter stand. Peter pulled off his shirt, and took off Caspian's. And soon the pants and everything else were on the bank, and the two men were in the water splashing and laughing. Caspian swam around Peter and Peter came over and snuggled against him as they floated in the water.

Caspian pulled Peter closer. "I've backed a few things." He climbed out of the water, and Peter watched lovingly, at his bare, we figure sparkling in the moon light. Peter climbed out too and followed him. Caspian laid out a large blanket on the grass, and handed Peter a towel to dry off with. After they were both dry, Caspian revealed a second blanket and they laid down, their bodies close. Caspian poured some cider from a pitcher and handed a cup to Peter.

"Where do you get all this?" Peter asked, smiling.

"Trumpkin gave me the blankets, Susan made the cider."

Peter kissed Caspian deeply and left a trail of kisses down Caspian's chest. "You are amazing."

"So are you, love, so are you," Caspian brought Peter's lips back to his own and they kissed again for what seemed like forever.

A beautiful forever.

**Sorry that they're a bit short. And yes, there will be graphic excitement soon. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you and Caspian...?" Susan asked eagerly.

Caspian and Peter hadn't returned until morning, and Susan had dragged Peter off to interrogate him. She pushed him on his butt, sat down next to him and started questioning, leading to this particular question.

"No, not yet. I mean we went for a swim and slept next to each other, but we haven't, you know, yet," Peter said, shrugging, "It'll happen when its time."

"Swimming?" Susan asked, "...with clothes?"

Peter smiled lightly, "No."

Susan lit up, "So you saw _it_!" She nodded approvingly.

"Susan, I am surprised at you, really, can't you keep your dirty little mind at bay," Peter stood up, "Honestly! I'm not going to talk to you about that."

"Just tell me..." she followed him, "Is it big?"

Peter groaned, and started laughing, "Susan, really."

"I'll just keep asking you, Peter, so spill."

"Fine, fine," Peter glared at her.

"Well..." Susan hit him on the shoulder, "Tell me!"

"Dose this make you mad, me not telling you?" Peter grinned.

Susan sighed, "Possibly."

"I'm not saying," Peter hurried off and Susan scowled, following.

That night, Peter and Caspian snuck off again. This time, Peter led the way to a large cliff that overlooked miles and miles of Narnia, as the sun began to set. Caspian leaned back against a rock and Peter settled between his legs, his head under Caspian's chin.

"Caspian, do you..." Peter faltered. "Do you want to..."

"...What?" Caspian asked quietly.

"You know," he pulled back and turned to face him, placing his hands on Caspian's chest, "I mean, last night at the lake, it sort of felt like we might..."

Caspian nodded, "I do want to, I'm just not sure if we're ready. It's only been a little while."

"Unless you plan to get sick of me after, then there really isn't a point in waiting," Peter said, even admitting to himself that he was eager to try it.

"You might get sick of _me_," Caspian said.

Peter shook his head, "No. Never." He kissed Caspian. Peter sighed, "But we should wait. A little longer." Caspian nodded and Peter snuggled back against him.


End file.
